La última tarde
by Skinniy
Summary: Relato de la última tarde en Hogwarts, song-fic, one-shot, escena perdida de "Cuando esté loca..."


Este es un songfic que se me ocurrió desde que escuché esta canción por primera vez. Se me ocurrió que podría ser como una especie de continuación a un fanfic que tengo, se llama "Cuando esté loca", pero no es necesario leerlo, sólo lo digo porque mencionaré algo que ocurrió durante esa historia.

La canta Raúl Ornelas y es del disco "El que la hace la canta", la canción se llama "No te espantes".

* * *

Ya no sabía qué más hacer, desde el instante en que la conoció su mundo había cambiado por completo; es cierto que eran tan sólo un niño cuando sucedió, pero lo cierto es que aún ahora, estaba claro que desde entonces había comenzado todo, algo le hacía saber lo que sentía por ella… lo que siempre debió ser.

_No sé porqué,_

_Pero presiento que eres tú mi alma gemela,_

_La que por fin se asoma a mi sala de espera,_

_La que el destino me asignó por compañera._

Justo ahora, después de todos estos años, había logrado que lo mirara; no sólo como aquel chiquillo alborotador que molestaba a su mejor amigo, sino como a un hombre… un hombre que de verdad la amaba. Después de tanto esforzarse e intentar ser una persona mejor, al fin había logrado estar con ella, tenerla a su lado; pero el tiempo se le agotaba y cuando su tiempo de escuela acabara, se alejarían. Sentía que la perdería ponto si no hacía algo para evitarlo y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar, se encargaría él mismo de crear un mundo nuevo para ellos dos; haría lo que fuera necesario.

_No sé porqué,_

_Pero en tus ojos puedo ver hacia el futuro_

_Y me contemplo caminando al lado tuyo,_

_Cruzando el puente que nos lleva al fin del mundo._

Una mente brillante como la suya, no sólo podía servir para crear caos y tramar bromas pesadas; en su cabeza ya se podían ver los cimientos del plan perfecto que llevaría a cabo justo la última tarde que pasarían en el lugar que fue testigo de todo.

Hogwarts, que más que un simple colegio, había sido un segundo hogar para muchos, ahora se encontraba a punto de pasar a la historia y no ser parte de sus vidas ni un minuto más. Por Hogwarts se conocieron, dentro de sus muros el odio que ella le tenía se fue desarrollando, en sus jardines habían descubierto que aún después del odio podía nacer una amistad, en ese lugar frente al lago logró que se enamorara de él.

Era como si de pronto, esa carta con el sello de "Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería" hubiera sido mucho más que su inicio en la educación mágica. Era como si ese milenario castillo, con todo su saber manando de los muros y pasajes secretos, con sus tantas historias pasadas, presentes y futuras; hubiera estado desde siempre, destinado a ser la desviación que los pondría a ambos en el mismo sendero y como tal, aquel lugar que estaban por dejar atrás, debía ser testigo de aquello.

_No sé porqué,_

_Me atrevo a reconocer_

_Que vas a ser mi mujer,_

_Que yo soy tu alma gemela._

El sol se encontraba iniciando su descenso para dar paso a la noche, marcando la última tarde en la que una generación entera estaría refugiándose entre sus paredes. La mayoría de los chicos se encontraban preparando sus maletas y alistándose para la última cena en el castillo, con sentimientos de nostalgia y alegría mezclados; mirando hacia atrás en el tiempo, recordando cada minuto vivido en aquellos terrenos y deseando no tener que salir al mundo exterior que se encontraba en guerra, simplemente seguir siendo niños jugando a ser grandes.

Bajó a la Sala Común para encontrarse a la chica perfecta, aquella pelirroja que sin palabas, con una simple mirada esmeralda, podía hacerle sentir que el mundo entero se desplomaba a su alrededor y eran sólo ellos pisando la faz de la Tierra.

Se acercó lentamente tratando de no alertarla y sin darle oportunidad de resistirse la atrajo hacia él, mientras sus labios se posaban en la blanca y suave piel de su cuello llenándola de besos.

— James —soltó entre suspiros, mientras la razón luchaba con su corazón intentando detenerlo—, alguien podría vernos.

Consciente de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y que su plan debía realizarse tal y como lo había deseado, desistió de provocar más reacciones en su novia, a pesar de estarlo disfrutando aún más de lo que ella se imaginaba.

— Vamos a dar una última vuelta por los jardines —le dijo sonriendo inocentemente ante la cara de frustración por haberse detenido.

_No te espantes si te digo_

_Que he nacido para ti,_

_Que tus vidas anteriores_

_Las viviste junto a mí._

Era como volver atrás en el tiempo, por un momento se transportó hasta aquella vez en la que lograría robarle la primera de muchas sonrisas. Con el espectacular atardecer en Gran Bretaña, la luz entraba sutilmente por entre los árboles hasta ese claro que recibía parte del lago, el mismo lugar al que la había llevado el día que la "secuestró" durante la comida para tener su primera cita no oficial. Todo era igual y al mismo tiempo era completamente diferente, el lugar estaba mucho más bello que la vez anterior y a todo eso se le sumaba el hecho de que durante el atardecer el sol iba bajando tan lentamente, que parecía que se iba ocultando dentro de las aguas del Lago Oscuro.

— Es hermoso, James —Lily tenía una sonrisa en los labios, mientras una sensación extraña la invadía; una mezcla de felicidad y nostalgia.

— No más hermoso que tú —en su corazón no existía ninguna duda y si en algún momento había titubeado sobre lo que haría, ya estaba en el pasado—. Te amo, Lily.

— ¿Qué? —sus hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron como platos y de pronto le faltó el aire; era la primera vez que se lo decía

— Te amo —repitió segundos antes de apoderarse de sus labios y acariciarlos con ternura.

_No te espantes si te digo_

_Que este amor no tiene fin,_

_Que no hay nada en este mundo_

_Que nos pueda dividir._

Si alguien le hubiera dicho años atrás, que terminaría perdidamente enamorado de la pelirroja amiga de Quejicus, seguramente se hubiera reído muchísimo; parecía simplemente imposible que ahora estuvieran juntos. Después de todo lo ocurrido, ahora todo estaba más claro que nunca, y lo que era más que obvio para él, es que así es como estaba escrito desde el principio.

— El último día en Hogwarts —soltó de repente mientras la abrazaba.

El sol ya había desaparecido del firmamento y la luz era escaza en ese instante; la oscuridad se iba esparciendo poco a poco, pero lejos de intimidar a James, eso lo llenó de confianza, era como tantas ocasiones en las que había vagado por los terrenos de Hogwarts convertido en un ciervo.

— Será extraño ¿no? —murmuró ella tanta tristeza que hasta él pudo sentirla—. No nos veremos a diario

_No te espantes, amor mío,_

_Si te digo que el destino_

_Tiene pruebas al hacernos coincidir._

Eso era lo que desde el principio lo había aterrado; la vida fuera de Hogwarts no sólo significaba entrar en un mundo en guerra, en el que tendrían que luchar para restablecer la paz, sino que también sería un lugar en el que estaría solo… sin los chicos las 24 horas del día, pero sobretodo, sin ella.

— Hemos pasado por tantas cosas —las imágenes se agolparon de pronto en sus mentes y era como volver a vivirlo—. Me odiabas, lo sé y aunque sé que quisieras, no puedes negarlo —con lágrimas en los ojos ella intentó objetar, pero él no se lo permitió—, pero yo nunca te odié.

— Aunque no lo creas —respondió mientras una gruesa lágrima rodaba por su mejilla—, ya me había dado cuenta de eso.

Sus constantes intentos de fastidiar a Severus habían comenzado como simples travesuras de un chiquillo consentido, pero conforme el tiempo pasó y pudo observar lo que ella era, no podía creer que el chico más importante para ella, fuera ese Slytherin que no la merecía.

Lo curioso era que después de haber llegado a esa conclusión, la verdad lo había golpeado a la cara de la manera más hiriente que pudo; James Potter, el popular chico de Gryffindor, cazador estrella de su casa y Merodeador indetectable, tampoco era digno de ella.

_No sé porqué,_

_Pero presiento que eres tú mi alma gemela,_

_La que esperé por tanto tiempo en la escalera,_

_La que la vida me asignó por compañera._

— Y a pesar de que no me soportabas ni querías estar conmigo, al parecer hice algo bien, porque ahora estas aquí —le acarició el rostro con ternura y llenó sus pulmones del frío aire que comenzaba a sentirse—, pero ahora parece que el destino nos separa y todo será mucho más difícil.

El cielo se había tornado grisáceo y aunque no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo, el tiempo se le acababa, debían volver al castillo para la cena. Deshizo su abrazo y acercándose al lago terminó por darle la espalda a Lily, se agachó para tomar un montón de piedrecillas y comenzó a arrojarlas con fuerza al agua.

— Encontraremos la forma de superar esto, James —pudo sentir cómo se iba acercando poco a poco y tuvo que luchar para contener el impulso de girarse y atraparla nuevamente en sus brazos, de besarla sin importar los minutos, las horas—. Te visitaré todos los días o podrías ir a mi casa también.

_No sé porqué,_

_Me atrevo a reconocer_

_Que vas a ser mi mujer,_

_Que yo soy tu alma gemela._

La distancia no sería el obstáculo que habría que vencer, era el final lo que los pondría a prueba, era la muerte el último enemigo que debía ser derrotado; se tenían el uno al otro y en eso era en lo que residía su fuerza, era eso lo que los mantenía a seguros, de pie.

— No será lo mismo —arrojó la última piedra observando cómo rebotaba en cuatro ocasiones sobre la superficie del agua antes de hundirse—, no voy a soportarlo. No puedo estar lejos de ti.

Un mar de llanto invadió ese par de esmeraldas que tanto adoraba, su rostro se empapó al instante al no poder contener más el sentimiento de pérdida que había despertado en su interior durante los últimos días; el final estaba cerca.

_No te espantes si te digo_

_Que he nacido para ti,_

_Que tus vidas anteriores_

_Las viviste junto a mí._

La Luna los observaba desde su reflejo en el inmenso Lago Negro, la negrura de la noche los había cubierto y la única luz que tenían eran los que esa fastidiosa diosa de los cielos nocturnos les regalaba.

Al girarse se encontró con la mujer que amaba hecha pedazos y una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón. _«¿Cómo puedo hacerle esto?»_ se preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella, tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y secaba sus lágrimas dulcemente.

— No llores, princesa —una inmensa ternura mezclada con dolor podía escucharse en sus palabras.

— No me pidas eso —respondió posando sus manos sobre las de él y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. No quiero perderte, James, y menos por esto… sólo porque no podremos vernos a diario.

Lily Evans era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido, después de su madre, pero con él parecía tan frágil que incluso parecía estar a punto de romperse. Como invocado por sus pensamientos, esa chica fuerte y orgullosa que él conoció en un principio, recuperó el control de la situación; controlando su llanto y endureciendo su semblante, intentó alejarse de aquel chico que ahora rompía su corazón, después de tanto esforzarse para ganarlo.

— No voy a dejarte escapar, Evans —dijo con un tono arrogante mientras sonriendo, terminaba con la distancia entre los dos y la estrechaba contra su cuerpo—. No me malinterpretes.

_No te espantes si te digo_

_Que este amor no tiene fin,_

_Que no hay nada en este mundo_

_Que nos pueda dividir._

Pudo sentir cómo luchaba por librarse de su abrazo, mientras su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y más; lejos de encontrarse confiado y arrogante como aparentaba, estaba terriblemente asustado por lo que haría, pero el amor que sentía por ella le daba el valor y la fuerza para continuar.

— Todo esto —susurró en su oído logrando erizarle la piel— no es más que una prueba para nuestro amor… y yo te amo —la miró a los ojos y aflojó su agarre, esperando que no le diera una bofetada y se fuera dejándolo ahí—, más que a mi vida, mucho más que a cualquier otra persona o cosa en todo el mundo —no había más llanto, parecía que comenzaba a entenderlo—, mi amor por ti no tiene fin.

— James, yo… —la hizo callar con un dedo sobre sus labios.

— Te dije la verdad hace un momento, no podré estar lejos de ti, pero tengo la solución a esta dura prueba —sacó de su bolsillo la vieja snitch que lo acompañaba desde años anteriores y depositándola en sus manos, murmuró un hechizo que terminó por abrirla, dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro coronado con un rubí—¿Te casas conmigo?

_No te espantes, amor mío,_

_Si te digo que el destino_

_Tiene pruebas al hacernos coincidir,_

_Al hacernos coincidir._

En algún momento creyó que sería una estupidez y que seguro la brillante Lily rechazaría su propuesta, después de todo eran un par de niños que apenas comenzaban a vivir; él la amaba, se lo había dicho, y le constaba que ella sentía lo mismo por él, no era un enamoramiento cualquiera. Para ambos estaba más claro que nunca: eran almas gemelas, el destino los unió y ahora era su turno de dar el siguiente paso.

Los segundos parecían una eternidad, hasta que después de lo que parecieron siglos, sintió los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello y se fundieron en un beso, tan profundo y tan cargado de amor, que no cabía la menor duda: así es como siempre debió ser.

_Alma gemela, alma gemela,_

_Alma gemela, alma gemela._


End file.
